Memories
by MrFranWeasley
Summary: Derek Hale no pasa por el mejor momento de su vida. Los recuerdos de su infancia ocasionaron mucho daño en el pasado, pero también lo harán en el presente. Sólo Stiles estará ahí para ayudarlo.


_"All of my memories keep you near in silent moments imagine you'd be here, _

_all of my memorie keep you near, the silent whispers, silent tears"_

Se encontraban cada uno en una esquina de la habitación. El nuevo apartamento era grande, y aunque vivían juntos, la mayor parte del día lo pasaba separados.

Distanciados. Alejados por todos los años que había pasado pensando que estaba muerta. Él oyó los gritos; vio los cuerpos; las cenizas. Durante todos esos años pensó que la chica había muerto. Había llorado, había sufrido, maldecido y culpado. Y todo en vano.

El lúgubre salón del apartamento de Derek Hale estaba decorado de una manera bastante simple. El suelo era de parquet. No había apenas electrodomésticos; un sofá de cuero en medio de la estancia, y algunas cadenas de metal colgando del techo. Nada de cuadros familiares sonriendo a la cámara en las paredes, o alguna flor de color vivo en la repisa de la ventana. Las paredes se presentaban de marrón oscuro, y manchas de un tono grisáceo cubrían algunas partes del salón.

La joven, que rondaba la veintena de años, tenía estatura media. Delgada, aunque fuerte y veloz. Su cabello era del color de la noche, negro, al igual que sus ojos. Estos eran oscuros, y parecían vacíos, pero si los mirabas fijamente podrías percibir un brillo en ellos que nunca antes hayas podido ver en otra persona. Esta era una de las características de la familia Hale; aparentaban frialdad y vacío, pero, en cambio, su corazón era fuerte y siempre podrías encontrar apoyo y calor en ellos, siempre que no intentaras herirlos o lastimarlos, porque, entonces, podrías acabar de la peor manera posible.

La joven sujetaba una taza de café entre sus manos, sentada en el sofá de cuero.

-Entonces, este chico… ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

El otro, de unos años mayor que ella, se encontraba en una esquina de la estancia, bajo las escaleras de caracol que conducían a la segunda planta del apartamento, el dormitorio de éste. Derek era alto, corpulento y musculoso. Tenía pelo y ojos negros, como la otra.

Esperaba esta conversación desde hacía ya unos meses, pero eso no le evitaba estar más nervioso aún. Intentó contárselo cuando la chica apareció en su vida de nuevo, pero las cosas se complicaron cuando dos de su manada perdieron la vida y tuvieron que poner más medidas de seguridad para proteger a los suyos y, sobre todo, a él. No podía perderlo.

-Stiles. Se llama Stiles. Te lo he dicho mil veces, Cora.

Para. ¿Te quieres relajar? Ella no tiene la culpa. Haz como él te dijo: respira. Respira e inspira. Bien, ahora.

-Su nombre es Stiles. Es el mejor amigo de Scott.

Otras veces lo había nombrado así, pero ahora iba a contarle que Stiles era alguien más que el mejor amigo de Scott; alguien más que aquel chico que siempre los acompañaba, aun siendo humano y corriendo más peligro que él y su manada, y les ayudaba a resolver todas las incógnitas que se les presentaban. Era tan listo… Había sacado eso de su padre, y Stiles siempre se había involucrado en los asuntos de la comisaría de Beacon Hills. Eso sí, sin la aprobación ni el consentimiento del Sheriff. Aunque lo negara, éste sabía que muchos de los cosos resueltos habían sido así gracias al ingenio de su hijo. En cambio, la amabilidad, el cariño y, sobre todo, el sarcasmo, Stiles lo había heredado de su madre. Eso le había contado él.

-Es _un_ humano, Derek –Cora reprochó a su hermano. –Un humano puede causar muchos problemas. No son ni tan fuertes ni tan rápidos como nosotros. Ni puede defenderte como…

-No hace falta que nadie me defienda, Cora. Recuerda que soy un Alpha y…

-¿Un Alpha? –Cora soltó una carcajada que hizo eco en el salón e hizo que enfureciera a Derek. -¿Y para qué te ha servido eso? ¿Eh? ¡Estás enfermo! Deucalion y los suyos han sido capaces de entrar más de una docena de veces en esta casa y no has sabido defenderte. Y más de una vez ni te diste cuenta de que la alarma sonaba porque estabas allí arriba haciendo a saber qué con el mañaco ese…

-¡Cállate!

Derek soltó un rugido. No iba a permitir a nadie, incluso si era su hermana pequeña, que hablara así de Stiles. Lo quería; lo quería más que a nadie o nada en todo el mundo, y no iba a permitirle a Cora que dijera que Stiles lo hacía débil. Porque no era así. Era todo lo contrario. Lo hacía más fuerte. Lo hacía feliz.

Derek volvió a hacer caso a los consejos del chico y respiró lentamente.

-Pretendía contarte todo lo que ha pasado mientras no has estado aquí. Mientras pensaba que estabas muerta. Tú y todos. Toda nuestra familia. Pretendía contarte lo solo que me he sentido; lo mucho que he llorado. Nadie me ayudó. Tuve que adoptar una personalidad que no me pertenecía y ser de otra manera para poder formar mi manada. Fui frío, calculador. ¡No tienes ni idea por todo lo que he pasado, Cora!

Llegado a este punto, Derek se encontraba sentado en uno de los peldaños de la escalera de caracol llorando. Se tapaba la cara mientras sollozaba y se sorbía los mocos. Creía que iba a reventar, no podía más. Quería que su hermana se fuera de allí y lo dejara tranquilo. Él sólo había querido arreglar las cosas y mantener una relación con ella, pero parecía que ella se negaba. No entendía lo mucho que había sufrido; solo y sin nadie a quien contarle sus miedos o preocupaciones.

-Yo también he sufrido, Derek. He estado buscándote durante todos estos años…

-¡Deja de mentir! Cora, ¡deja de mentir! ¡Sólo has venido a hacerme daño, como todo el mundo hace! ¡Todo el mundo quiere hacerme daño! ¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo!

Derek se había levantado y se encontraba de pie frente a su hermana, gritando y con lágrimas en los ojos. Sentía rabia. Mucha rabia. Y dolor. Y unos pinchazos en el corazón lo atacaron. Sintió como unas garras aparecían en sus manos y pelo brotaba por toda su cara. Unos colmillos afilados se vieron en su rostro. Se estaba transformando. Quería que Cora se fuera, que lo abandonara para siempre. Quería estar solo. Y esa era la única forma de hacerlo. Transformándose en un monstruo. Eso era, una bestia.

-¡He dicho que te vayas!

Antes de dar la vuelta y desaparecer del apartamento, la expresión de Cora Hale era de asco y miedo.

Cuando la chica cerró la puerta, Derek se precipitó a las escaleras de caracol para llegar a su dormitorio. Tenía la necesidad. Hacía ya semanas que no lo había hecho; se lo había prometido a Stiles, pero la necesidad era tan grande que pensaba que moriría si no lo hacía.

Al llegar al lado derecho de su cama, se agachó y sacó una pequeña caja de madera. Al abrirla, el reflejo del acero le deslumbró la vista durante unos segundos. Se sentó en la cama y alargó el brazo.

Con el primero corte, sintió como si todo se solucionara, como si la discusión que acababa de tener con su hermana pequeña no hubiera pasado. Como si todos los años de soledad y angustia que había pasado desaparecieran.

Con el segundo, empezó a brotar sangre y manchó la colcha de la cama. Derek comenzó a llorar con el tercero. No podía parar, hasta llegar al punto de gritar. Se estaba quedando sin aire.

Al pasar la cuchilla por cuarta vez por su antebrazo, noto como la primera se cerraba. Odiaba que ocurriera eso. La ventaja –él pensaba que era una gran desventaja- de ser un hombre lobo es que las heridas externas se curaban a los pocos minutos de haberse producido. En cambio, las heridas internas pueden durar años y años, y nunca llegar a ser curadas del todo.

-¡Derek! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¡Suelta eso!

Stiles corrió hacia la cama de Derek, haciéndose él un pequeño corte en la mejilla al quitarle la cuchilla. Hizo caso omiso a su herida y tiró la cuchilla hacia detrás, lejos de ellos. Sacó un pañuelo de tela de la mesa de noche de Derek y limpió un poco la colcha de la cama del líquido rojo Acto seguido, Stiles se dirigió a un baúl que se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación. Éste era de madera, y tenía grabado en la tapa un símbolo en forma de espiral.

Stiles sacó del baúl una manta y se la colocó a Derek por encima de los hombros. Se sentó a su lado.

Éste lloraba desconsolado, y los cuatros cortes que antes tenía en el antebrazo había desaparecido. Derek había parado de sangrar gracias a su condición de hombre lobo.

-Cuéntame qué ha pasado, Derek. He visto salir a tu hermana Cora del apartamento justo cuando yo entraba. Estaba llorando y parecía enfada. ¿Habéis discutido?

Derek miraba hacia el suelo. No respondió. Había parado de llorar, pero seguía sollozando y respiraba aceleradamente. Se sentía mal por hacerle pasar esos momentos de debilidad a Stiles. Sabía que el chico era fuerte, mucho más fuerte que él, en realidad. Desde que lo conoció, le había ayudado en sus momentos más difíciles. En las noches frías de invierno donde los recuerdos volvían a su memoria y los conseguía plasmar con sus palabras gracias al chico. Los recuerdos de su familia. De sus hermanas. Su madre. La echaba de menos. ¿Qué diría si lo viera así? Tan débil…

-Deja de llorar, Derek, y cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

Stiles cogió las manos de Derek y las apretó contra las suyas. Quería que supiese que él estaba allí, con él. Lo protegía, lo cuidaba. Sabía que lo estaba pasando mal; la verdad es que, desde que lo había conocido, se encontraba mal. Al principio, intentaba ocultarle sus secretos y su pasado, pero, a medida que el tiempo pasó y su relación se consolidó, su pasado fue descubierto para el chico. Y ese pasado lo había seguido desde su infancia. Desde los tocamientos de su padre en la oscuridad de la noche en el cobertizo de su antigua casa, la muerte de su hermana Laura, y la pérdida de toda su familia en aquel incendio fatal. Derek sufría un trastorno mental, bipolaridad y constantes ataques de ansiedad.

Stiles obligó a Derek a tumbarse en la cama. Colocó la manta por encima de ellos y lo abrazó fuerte para que entrara en calor. Estaba temblando. Eso lo reconfortaría.

-Toda va a ir bien, Derek. Te lo prometo.

Le esperaba una larga noche; los ataques de Derek solían durar hasta el amanecer, donde por fin se quedaba dormido, Stiles lo besaba y él podía descansar un poco antes de ir a clase.

Lo abrazó aún más fuerte, poniendo sus manos bajo su barbilla y notando las lágrimas caer. Derek respiraba nerviosamente y sollozaba. Stiles no podía hacer más; sólo estar a su lado.

_A veces el contacto humano ayuda a calmar el dolor_, pensó Stiles.


End file.
